


Stories of Ebony and Ivory

by 4saltiinpadella



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Mild Smut, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4saltiinpadella/pseuds/4saltiinpadella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of chapters about Roy and Riza's relationship in my headcanon u___u</p><p>They're not in chronological order!</p><p>P.s: it was kinda funny studying them in this way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories of Ebony and Ivory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Writing this was pretty difficult x___x but no doubt it's helping me a lot to improve my English!***
> 
> I like very much thinking about a Roy's and Riza's long standing relationship even if full of struggles!
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please tell me! I'll be really grateful for this :)
> 
>  
> 
> *** I'm not a native English speaker

Gaudy red lipstick painted her lips, black mascara underlined her shining amber eyes, and a light touch of blush lent a soft shade of pink to her cheeks.

Like icing on the cake, her golden hair were wavier than usual, enhancing her a breezy look.

Everything was right, and no one could recognize her.

At least, that was what she hoped… These precious little times were worth the risk, when she let herself be selfish and not completely wise. 

They had to meet in a safe place, the only one in East City where they were able to indulge in one another during their illicit trysts.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, sometimes she felt like she was going to hate the woman in front of her, despite the fact that they were the same person.

That mirrored, fancy woman was free to be lustful, saucy, and flirtatious, but most of all, free to be in love with the man she loved.

Riza Hawkeye didn’t have that kind of privilege, so Riza Hawkeye sometimes hated the mirrored woman.

Even though they were two sides of the same coin.

She thought it was appropriate to straighten out her black sheath dress, since it was Roy’s last birthday gift for her, and very expensive. She cared about the dress. Roy did too, as it offered a good view of her cleavage and legs, suiting her in all the right places. 

No doubt he would appreciate it. When this thought crossed her mind, a little smile appeared on her lips.

A last check on the wall clock, and she determined it was time.

She grabbed her handbag, and after putting an elegant coat on, she finally went outside.

Her purpose that night was to take everything she could get.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Cigarette smoke, alcohol, and the scent of poor-quality women’s perfume filled the air inside the suburban bar known as _‘God’s Bell’_. Adding to the heavy air, people chatted animatedly, causing a loud buzz.

Despite the godly name, the bar had nothing pure or divine. Not at all.

Looking around the place carefully, it was filled with plenty of married men looking for “sweet company”- but certainly not from their _‘beloved’_ wives. There were also old men, widowers most of the time, feeling alone and looking for the care of a nice girl to fill the empty place in their lives.

And in the end, there were some people with their secret lovers hidden to the world. 

A man with dark hair, darker eyes, and a handsome face belonged to the latter category. He was checking anxiously amidst the crowd, waiting for his favorite blonde. He hadn’t seen her yet, and the whiskey in his glass was beginning to run out.

Thanks to his foster mother and her connections in East City, he had found a safe place where he could be together with his beloved, unseen and out of trouble.

They were just human after all… was it really unfair to succumb to carnal pleasure now and then? It was fine for the entire world if they were war heroes, overlooking a myriad of corpses who were in that state because of them; absurdly, it was not fine to be lovers.

Simply two people loving each other.

Having a licit love-life didn't seem to suit them anyway. Perhaps, though, the struggle made the whole affair more exciting.

All of a sudden, his beautiful, precious blonde showed up, pushing her way through the noisy crowd to reach his high topped table.

“Hello, Roy,” She said with a smile so bright that his heart leapt into his throat.

No words could properly describe how stunning she was tonight. His eyes hungrily stared at her elegant figure head to toe; the black dress he gave her for her birthday suited her feminine body perfectly. After downing his last sip of whiskey in an attempt to get ahold of himself, he was able to talk to her. A lopsided grin appeared on his face.

"Hi... Elizabeth"

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

The night went on, alcohol, giggles, and flirtatious words shared between them.

Some of his risqué jokes made her laugh heartily, and he couldn’t help thinking how sweet the sound was, and how lucky he was to be the man to put her in such a good mood. Occasionally, he got a glimpse of her breast, or her thick lips, or toned legs. He knew her body very well by now, nonetheless, he would remain enchanted by her, and ask himself if he deserved this amazing woman.

He loved when she acted like this, and felt free to put an arm around her shoulders, curling a thumb on her soft, ivory skin. The scent of her rose perfume gave him a sort of giddiness that drove him to pepper her with light, warm kisses on the neck, running down to her collarbone.

She chuckled at his uninhibited gestures, “Roy… Naughty boy, don’t be so impatient!” Her lips curled into a coy smile. Her right hand was already sliding up and down his thigh near his nether region, probably teasing him enough. Truth be told, she was tired of wasting any more time. It had been a while since they’d had sex, military regulations be damned. 

Now it was his hands on her thigh… and close to her center, “Please, I can’t wait longer…” He whispered into her ear with a husky voice, worn out by desire, begging to take a step further in their game. His words made her shudder, and suddenly a burst of heat spread over her body.

She needed it. He needed it. _They_ needed it.

Their eyes connected and their mouths sealed in a passionate kiss.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

Breathless. She was totally breathless and at the mercy of his tongue inside her mouth, body slammed against the door of the room they rented for the night. Not a moment of respite. How much did she miss the warmth of his body? Too much.

His hands were longing for every inch her body and above all things they're making her moan, specially when they touched skillfully her inner tights. When his left hand was near to insinuate into her lace panties, an unexpected grip on his wrist halted him. He gasped a little.

“Not so fast… Colonel,” She said with a dirty smirk, her hands immediately sliding down and slowly worked to loosen his belt. Much too slowly for Roy’s tastes, “…You must learn to be more patient.” He immediately pulled away from Riza, smacked on the opposite wall, her legs holding him back and her feet placed carefully on his crotch.

Roy’s face frowned jokingly, “It’s your fault, you’re teasing me too much, Elizabeth,” He responded, and Riza couldn’t help but snickering at his pitiful expression. Truth be told, she felt absurdly turned on like he was, but it was funny playing this way with her lover.

Especially when she could very well feel his arousal through the fabric of his pants.

“Be careful, sweetheart, or I might think you’re some sort of horny teenager,” She said with fake innocence, and began gently massaging where her right foot rested.

A weak whine slipped from his mouth.

How sexually arousing was that dirty smirk on her angelic features? The only thought able to cross Roy’s mind now was that of making her scream with excruciating pleasure.

Her cruel trick was enough for him. He wanted to be the one who ruled this perverted game now; beating her at her own game.

At the end of the day, both of them liked when they played on equal terms.

With renewed confidence, he grabbed her slender calf, getting as close to her as their bodies allowed.

In his eyes there was nothing gentle; only lust for the woman in front of him.

Roy kissed her fiercely, mad with desire. He didn’t want to waste their time. His hands trembled as he worked with the sheath dress’ zipper, and once he finished, the black dress was shoved brusquely to the floor. Another obstacle out of the way.

“Put your arms above your head,” He demanded with a commanding tone, his voice low and extremely hot.

She followed his order without complaint. She never would have admitted it, but this arrogance of his drove her up the wall every time, especially during moments like these. It made her flush like a silly schoolgirl.

“Now, spread your legs and close your eyes,” His lips brushed against her ear, giving her chills. A smug grin appeared on his mouth and she could visualize it, despite not seeing his face.

When his hand reached successfully her center, a resonant moan came out of her. "

“Roy…” His name was murmured in a soft, keening whisper. His hair was tugged by the woman in complete ecstasy from his touch.

"Riza..."

Countless times, until the very end of the night, those same names would be cried out in bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gomboc for fixing my grammar mistakes <3


End file.
